relctddvfandomcom-20200213-history
Cultural festival
The cultural festival (文化祭 bunkasai) in Japan is a yearly open house event held by many schools at which their students display their artistic achievements. ''Doki Doki Literature Club! In ''Doki Doki Literature Club!, the cultural festival was an anticipated event. However, the original game never made it that far as disasters happened at the start of the festival or before the festival. Act I In Act I, Yuri plans on making decorations for the festival, Natsuki plans on making cupcakes for the festival, Monika is making the pamphlets for the literature club while Sayori helps her, and the main character decides to work with Natsuki or Yuri during the weekend as Monika's and Sayori's roles had enough people. On the day of the festival, the main character was waiting for Sayori to wake up and decide to head to his school festival without her. The main character was the first person to arrive in the literature clubroom followed by Monika, the only other person the main character saw was Monika. The main character thought Yuri would already be here but she's not. When Monika asked about Sayori, the main character assumed Sayori was still asleep. However, once Monika hinted out Sayori's fate, the main character got chills down his spine. When Monika told the main character about the pamphlets she made, the main character checked them out and the poems inside them that the group will be performing for later. However, when he found a strange poem in Sayori's pamphlet... "Get out of my head"... Another chill sent the main character down his spine. He knew something was wrong and he ran out of the school. Upon returning to his neighborhood, he went to Sayori's house. He knocked on Sayori's front door. There was no answer. He entered Sayori's house and called out for her. There was no answer. He went up to Sayori's bedroom door and told her to wake up. There was no answer. The main character gently opens the door and found Sayori hung in her room, appearing lifeless and not dressed properly. The main character goes into grief and shock for what he was seen. He avoids vomiting. In grief and anger, the main character no longer cares about the literature club or the cultural festival. He lost his childhood friend. He wishes he could go back in time and make things better, wishing he could take back what he said to Sayori, but he will never be able to take it back... Never, never, never, never, never... The game ends, the game restarts, and a new act begins without Sayori. She was deleted from the character files the moment the main character saw her inevitable end. Act II In Act II, everyone's plans were the same but Monika will be working on the pamphlets without a partner. However, Monika tries to force the player to work for her but was cut off by Natsuki's and Yuri's reasonings that Monika is capable of making pamphlets on her own. However, the day doesn't go well as Yuri threatens Monika to leave the main character alone. Monika abides to Yuri's threat and she and Natsuki exit the clubroom, leaving Yuri alone with the main character and the player. Yuri confesses her undying love and obsession towards the main character but her life is ultimately ended when she stabs herself in overzealous madness whether or not we accept or deny her confession. The main character and us players watch Yuri's corpse rot over the weekend until the day of the festival. Natsuki was excited for the festival when she arrived at the club with a tray of cupcakes in hand. She found the main character doing nothing and shortly sees a rotten corpse in front of her, vomit on the floor, trying to cover her mouth, and ran out the clubroom, screaming in trauma. Monika comes in directly after Natsuki left the clubroom and wondered what was going on. After seeing what happened, she laughed it off and decided to delete Yuri and Natsuki, erasing them from existence just like Sayori, eating one of Natsuki's cupcakes, then resets the game again with only just Monika, the main character's mindless body, and us. ''Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus'' In Chapter 6: Monday, Day of the Festival, Re:Literature Club! The Doki Doki Virus, the cultural festival has actually happened without any tragedies. The literature club got two new recruits including two former Belief Club members including Erika and an unnamed male character. Known activities and attractions Known activities and attractions held at the cultural festival in the Literature Club's hub world (and also assuming in the Nexus at the same time) were: * Art Fantastique - French for "Fantastic Art", this is the Art Club's art gallery. Natsuki didn't find anything too special in there but there were mythological and folklore paintings that Main Character 2 found interesting. * Cardboard cut-outs - There are several themed cardboard cut-outs throughout the corridors of the school. ** Fantasy cut-outs - A cardboard cut-out of a golden knight and a princess in a lavender dress with a slain dragon in the background. Even though Yuri found them to be too childish for her, she wanted to get a photo with Main Character 1 if he dated her and Main Character 1 asked a random female student to take a photo of them with his smartphone. ** Superhero cut-outs - A cardboard cut-out of a male superhero and a female superhero couple. The male superhero wears a blue and red spandex costume while the superheroine wears a red and white spandex costume. When the area was low on people, Natsuki wanted to get a photo with Main Character 1 if he dated her and she got a random male student to take a photo of them with Main Character 1's smartphone. * Carnival games - There were many carnival games in some of the corridors and many carnival games appeared in the courtyard along with a parade. If Main Character 1 is dating Natsuki or Yuri, he wins a teddy bear for his girlfriend from one of the carnival games. * A chili dog eating contest - A contest was held for the one who eats the most chili dogs won a ticket to the Animecon. Erika came in first place at 40 chili dogs eaten, which resulted in a gassy trip later in the literature club. If Natsuki was with Erika, Natsuki became ill after eating 7 chili dogs and has been in the restroom quite often. * Le Café du Club de Cuisine - French for "Cooking Club's Café", it is a mini-restaurant in classroom-turned-café, ran by the Cooking Club's Head Chef and Club President Takeda. His club members acted as waiters and cooks. A second clubroom next to the café was used as the kitchen. Snacks and beverages are free but meals cost money and they are using that money for school funds. When Sayori was hungry in the morning for skipping breakfast, she, Main Character 1, and any of Main Character 1's possible girlfriends came here. Erika came here a few times but the Club President/Head Chef Takeda and Vice President/Sous Chef Mia were not pleased seeing Erika but still treated her right as a customer. Erika told her new Literature Club friends that she was originally a Cooking Club member before becoming a Belief Club member but she was banned from the Club due to blowing up the Cooking Club's kitchen trying to bake a chocolate strawberry cake and brownies without their permission. Known food and beverage items on the Le Café du Club de Cuisine menu include: ** Sandwich à l'omelette (French for "omelet sandwich") - ¥300 ** Chocolate truffles - free ** Strawberry macaron - free ** Green tea - free ** Hot chocolate - free ** Pack of chocolate candies - free * The Literature Club's poetry performance - A poetry performance was held by the Literature Club members in the Literature Club with Natsuki's cupcakes on the side for anyone to eat. The Literature Club members were nervous performing their poetry in front of the crowd. ** Sayori's poem was called Shining Sorrow. It was a bittersweet poem, having sad and happy feelings. It made the crowd emotional. ** Natsuki's poem was called Jump. The crowd found her poem to be charming and catchy. ** Yuri's poem was called Afterimage of a Crimson Eye. When Yuri got deep into her poem, the crowd was amazed by Yuri's vocal performance. ** Main Character 1's poem was called The Literature Warrior. He tried making something on his own but it was too much that it shunned many guests away from the club. :: Some of their poetry attracted guests attention while some performances shunned them away. Erika was one of the known characters who heard the Literature Club's poetry performance so she joined the Literature Club along with her unnamed male character friend. After the poetry performance, the Literature Club closed down any further poetry events so that the Literature Club members can have fun at the festival, but the Vice President of the Day had to stay behind to watch the guests. * The Music Club's Dance Floor - A dance floor held by the Music Club. Sayori and Main Character 2 tried to dance here but they couldn't dance well and felt embarrassed. * A parade - A parade was being held in the courtyard along with carnival games. The characters checked out the parade when they could before it ended. * The Wonders of Horror - A Haunted House attraction that Yuri was interested in exploring. At one point, it was closed for unknown reasons and Yuri didn't get to see it until later when it reopened. ''Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation'' A cultural festival was also held in Doki Doki Debate Club! Festival Preparation, as the subtitle of the game says. The cultural festival was supposed to go well for the Debate Club. However, an unknown disaster happens, caused by former Debate Club member Momo and the Debate Club's main character was taken the blame for it. When the Debate Club's main character tried to apologize, that was her third and final strike. In a fit of rage, Koshiro kicked the main character out of the Debate Club for ruining his reputation. Category:Uncategorized